


Return

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [28]
Category: New Teen Titans, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Wonder Girl (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, One Sentence Fic, SepTitans, angsty, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Wally returnsone sentence fic
Relationships: Garth & Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Donna Troy & Wally West, Wally West & Everyone
Series: SepTitans [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 3





	Return

Wally West had returned home from the Speed Force to be greeted by teammates and friends who didn't remember him.


End file.
